Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 3 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 16 }{ 8 } $
Explanation: $ = 2 \times 3 + 5 \times 2 $ $ = 6 + 5 \times 2 $ $ = 6 + 10 $ $ = 16 $